Hands from Heaven
by matarinegan
Summary: Mereka berdua, dijuluki tangan Tuhan. Pengorbanan yang mereka lakukan tak mengenal waktu. Bahkan hingga kebahagiaan mereka ikut dikorbankan untuk orang lain./ "Terimakasih Dok, Akhirnya anak saya sembuh.." Hanya kedua batu nisan itu yang ditatap oleh manik hitam Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Summery : mereka berdua, dijuluki Tangan Tuhan. Pengorbanan yang mereka lakukan tak mengenal waktu. Bahkan hingga kebahagiaan mereka ikut dikorbankan untuk orang lain./ "Terimakasih dok, Akhirnya anak saya sembuh.." Hanya kedua batu nisan itu yang ditatap oleh manik hitam Sasuke.

Pairing : [ NaruSaku ]

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Catatan manja dari Author : fanfic Cuma buat senang-senang aja, dan bila ada typo tolong dikoreksi ya wkwk..

 **Hands from Heaven  
**

Pantulan wajah dari tubuh kekar yang tengah mengaitkan kancing baju itu terlihat begitu kusut, maklum dua hari sudah lelaki bermata safir itu tidak tidur. Terlihat sekarang kantung matanya yang menebal dan menghitam pada wajah tampan itu.

"Kau yakin akan pergi ke sana?" Sang istri membantu menautkan kancing terakhir pada leher kekar itu. "Hm.. ini tanggung jawabku.. Aku harus datang, dan berduka untuknya" Balas si-pirang sembari mengusap bagian dagu yang ditumbuhi bulu halus yang belum sempat ia cukur dengan rapi pagi ini.

"Aku mengeri.. jangan selalu menyalahkan dirimu.. semua itu sudah menjadi jalan takdirnya, Kami-sama sayang dengan anak itu. Kami-sama ingin dia kembali, percayalah.." Diusapnya lembut dada bidang suaminya yang kini telah rapi dengan setelan kemeja hitam. Wanita merah muda itu berjinjit untuk mencium sekilas bibir merah tipis suaminya. "Aku mencintaimu.." Bisiknya.

Kemudian ditolehkannya kepala pirang itu kesamping kini emerald dan safir itu bertemu. Mata yang sama-sama merasakan luka, merasa lelah, dan merasa kehilangan kini menjadi satu.

"Baiklah.. tapi setelah itu kau harus janji langsung pulang! Jangan mampir ke kedai atau café karena aku akan memasakkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk makan siang kita.." Senyum lembut dari wanita matang itu, memberi semangat pada lelaki jabrik itu.

"Tentu, Aku akan segera pulang.."

"Cepatlah turun aku sudah membuatkan bubur untuk sarapan kita pagi ini.." Setelah berucap wanita yang hanya mengenakan baju tipis berwarna putih itu undur diri dan keluar dari kamar, menuju dapu.

* * *

Naruto POV start

Aku, Naruto Uzumaki. Tidak ada yang spesial dariku, aku hanya seorang pria mapan yang sudah beristri. Oh iya jangan lupakan gelar dokter yang telah aku sandang dari 9 tahun lalu, menjadi dokter adalah cita-citaku semenjak kecil. Awalnya aku bingung akan mengambil spesialis apa untuk gelar dokterku, dan akhirnya telah aku putuskan aku memilih dokter spesialis anak.

Aku senang melihat anak-anak.

Apalagi jika mereka tumbuh dengan sehat dan bahagia. Sungguh hal yang paling menyenangkan bila bisa bermain dan bercanda dengan mereka. Untuk itulah aku akan selalu melindungi senyuman mereka, selalu memastikan agar mereka sehat dan tumbuh menjadi kebanggaan bangsa.

Sudah cukup dengan motivasiku!

Kali ini aku gagal, aku tidak bisa melindungi senyumnya lagi. Oh Kami-sama, seorang bayi yang baru berumur 8 bulan, meninggal karena overdosis obat yang diberikan oleh Koas dibawah bimbinganku. Sungguh miris bayi yang sedang aktif dan sedang lucu-lucunya itu harus kembali pada Kami-sama.

Dan sekarang adalah hari pemakamannya, aku akan datang dan mendoakannya. Meminta maaf padanya dan kedua orang tuanya atas kelalaian anak didiku. Tentu saja aku tidak akan lepas tangan pada kasus ini, dan aku juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan kejadian ini pada Koas yang baru menjalani training selama 4 bulan itu.

Walaupun dari pihak rumah sakit sendiri telah memberikan santunan dan meminta maaf langsung pada seluruh anggota keluarganya. Tetap saja rasa bersalah yang sangat besar menyerang hati kecilku sebagai seorang dokter spesialis anak di rumah sakit Konoha.

Sekali lagi aku menatap diriku, dicermin. Memang terlihat aneh! aku yang biasanya selalu memakai setelan kemeja putih dan jas dokter yang memang berwarna putih, kini harus memakai warna gelap. Aku benci ini!

Naruto POV end

* * *

"Sayang.. Mau ditambah lagi?" Uzumaki Sakura menggenggam sendok sayur dan mengarahkannya tepat pada wajah Naruto. Pria yang awalnya sempat melamun itu kini tersadar, dan sedikit kaget.

Raut wajah sedih membingkai wajah cantik Sakura, bolehkah ia jujur?

Kali ini Sakura merasa kesal dengan suaminya, karena memaksakan diri untuk menghadiri acara pemakaman itu. Sakura memang tau kalau mental Naruto akan down jika berurusan dengan hal seperti kasus kematian anak ini.

Hening

Haya ada suara benturan antara sendok dan mangkok yang memenuhi ruang makan keluarga Uzumaki itu.

Sraaggg..

"Sebaiknya aku berangkat sekarang.."

Sakura bahkan tak mau melihat wajah tegas suaminya yang meminta pamit padanya. Wanita emerald itu memalingkan wajahnya kemudian segera membereskan seluruh makanan yang tersisa untuk disimpannya di lemari es.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" Karena kesal tak disahuti suara Naruto meninggi 1 oktaf.

"Iya aku dengar sayang.. hati-hati dijalan.." Balas Sakura kemudian sedikit tersenyum miring untuk meyakinkan suaminya.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku dirumah.. hari ini kau libur kan? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi keluar nanti.." Masih berdiri, Naruto menunggu jawaban dari Sakura.

"Iya, aku akan menunggumu sambil bersih-bersih rumah.."

Tak berselang lama kemudian suara deruman mobil meninggalkan rumah. Sakura menghela nafas kasar. Setelah selesai dengan dua mangkuk kotor itu, kaki jenjangnya menuntun wanita berkulit putih itu menuju ruang tengah dan membereskan beberapa barang yang berserakan disana.

* * *

Sakura POV start

Aku lelah,

hidupku memiliki awal cerita yang bahagia. Sangat malahan!

Aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik dari universitas ternama diKonoha, kemudian menikah diumur yang sudah aku targetkan dan mendapat suami idaman yang mapan serta bergelar dokter spesialis pula. Siapa gadis jaman sekarang yang tidak menginginkan itu semua?

Bodoh!

Jangan lupa aku juga memiliki gelar yang sama dengan suamiku hanya saja spesialis kami yang berbeda, aku adalah dokter spesialis bedah dan penyakit dalam. Lucunya aku dan Naruto bekerja dirumah sakit yang sama. Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir jika suamiku akan bermain mata dengan wanita lain. Karena aku selalu mengawasinya!

Beberapa kali aku sempat memperingatkan beberapa suster baru agar sedikit mejaga jarak dengan Naruto. Bukannya aku tipe wanita pencemburu atau apa! Tapi yang jelas aku menjaga suamiku agar terhindar dari skandal perselingkuhan. Kalian tau kan kalau suster muda jaman sekarang rupanya itu cantik-cantik semua.

Aku hanya takut menjadi yang kedua. Itu saja.. tapi aku yakin iman suamiku kuat dia tidak akan tergoda untuk berpaling dariku, karena kalau sampai itu terjadi aku sendirilah yang akan membunuhnya hahaha,..

Hm.. Apa tadi aku bilang kalau aku ini lelah?

Iya rasa lelah dan jenuh itu hadir saat pernikahanku berusia 8 tahun yang tepat jatuh pada bulan September tahun ini. Sesuatu terjadi dan membuat kami (aku dan Naruto) sedikit merenggang. Berjalan dengan arah yang berbeda membuatku merasa kehilangan sosok hangatnya kini.

Kami yang setiap hari sibuk dengan ratusan pasien di rumah sakit membuat waktu kebersamaan kami menjadi semakin berkurang. Bahkan pernah di suatu malam, padahal kami sedang melakukan 'itu' Pihak rumah sakit menghubungiku karena ada pasien korban tabrak lari yang harus segera mendapat penanganan operasi.

Kami sempat berdebat malam itu, Aku yang bersikeras memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatan kami yang sempat tertunda sedangkan Naruto bersikeras agar aku segera menolong pasien itu.

Akhirnya perdebatan itu dimenangkan oleh Naruto karena aku tersentuh dengan jiwa kemanusiaan suamiku yang tinggi ia bahkan rela melepaskanku walaupun kami berdua belum mendapat puncak dari kenikmatan duniawi itu.

Apa aku harus bersyukur atau bagaimana sekarang?

Cintaku terlancur tertanam kuat pada pria kuning tampan itu!

Yap kesimpulannya aku sangat mencintai suamiku, kami berdua adalah pasangan dokter terbaik di rumah sakit Konoha dan kami akan selalu berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan banyak nyawa, serta ratusan senyuman keluarga pasien. Walaupun pada akhirnya kamilah yang harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan kami.

Sakura POV end

* * *

Telpon rumah itu berdering sangat nyaring, Sakura yang kebetulan tengah menyapu di sekitan sofa ruang tamu langsung berhamburan menuju tempat telpon rumah yang ada disamping lemari kaca dekat dengan televisi itu.

"Hallo selamat pagi, ini dengan kediaman Uzumaki ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

" _Hallo Dokter Sakura?"_

"Iya saya sendiri.. Anda siapa ya?"

" _Dok, dari tadi saya menghubungi ponsel anda tapi tidak diangkat.. ini saya Ino Yamanaka Koas nomor 3.."_

Sakura melebarkan matanya sesaat kemudian ia kembali menyahuti lawan bicaranya. "Oh Maaf mungkin ponsel saya masih dalam mode senyap, apa ada masalah Ino?"

" _Begini Dok, sebenarnya saya kurang enak mengganggu hari libur anda, tapi saat ini di UGD sedang dipadati oleh pasien luka-luka dan salah satu di antara mereka memerlukan penanganan operasi segera.. Dokter Neji yang menjaga ruang operasi sedang keluar, saya sempat menghubunginya namun beliau bilang bahwa dirinya tidak bisa kembali ke rumah sakit karena ada hal penting dan mendesak yang tidak bisa beliau tinggalkan.."_

Sempat terdiam sesaat karena pikirannya harus memproses data yang masuk namun, Sakura akhirnya menjawab "Baiklah aku akan segera ke rumah sakit, kau siapkan semua reka medis pasien itu, usahakan sedetail mungkin dan tolong siapkan ruang operasinya juga.."

" _Baik Dok, maaf saya akan tutup teleponnya.."_

Tut tut tut..

Tarikan nafas kasar lagi-lagi terlontar dari kedua lubang hidung milik Sakura. Kemudain tanpa basa basi lagi wanita itu segera bergegas. Mandi sedikit dan memakai setelan jas dokternya, kemudian Sakura berhenti didapur. Nyonya Uzumaki itu tak lupa untuk meninggalkan sebuah note khusus untuk suami tercintanya.

Dan dengan terpaksa janji yang telah ia buat tadi tidak dapat Sakura penuhi pada Naruto.

"Maaf Sayang.." Gumam Sakura. Lantas ia pergi ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Naruto scene upacara pemakaman.

Safir itu sempat berkaca-kaca kala peti berukuran setengah meter itu turun ke liang lahat. Kini semua orang menaburkan bunga pada makam yang bertuliskan nama Reizuke Kuro bayi 8 bulan.

Naruto berdoa dalam diam, kemudian ia bertemu secara langsung dengan kedua orang tua Reizuke untuk meminta maaf, walanya Naruto sempat mendapat pukulan telak dari ayah Reizuke dibagian perutnya saat masih dirumah sakit dan kini sepertinya ayah muda itu telah merelakan kepergian anaknya untuk selamaya. Karena terlihat dari safir Naruto tak ada lagi aura kemarahan pada lelaki itu.

"Iya saya sangat, menghargai niat baik anda Dok. Kau bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk hadir di pemakaman anak saya.."

"Hm.. semua ini tanggungjawab saya, Saya benar-benar menyesal atas kejadian ini.." Terang Naruto.

"Iya saya mengerti.. saya juga minta maaf karena telah memukul anda saat itu, saya begitu lancang dan tak sepantasnya berperilaku buruk pada anda Dok, saya yakin dan percaya saat itu anda telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan anak saya.." Akhir dari kalimat itu, kedua orang tua Reizuke menyambut hangat jabatan tangan permintaan maaf Naruto.

Tak terasa waktu telah menunjukan pukul sebelas siang, Naruto baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya digarasi rumah. Sempat bingung dengan hilangnya mobil sang istri yang tak terparkir digarasi lagi. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, pasti ada yang tak beres hingga Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi dengan mobil.

Ketika tangan tan itu menggenggam daun pintu dan memutarnya, rumah dengan gaya minimalis itu terlihat sepi tak ada penghuninya. Lalu Naruto berjalan menuju dapur, terlihat disafirnya sebuah kertas sedikit panjang dengan berwarna kuning tertempel di pintu kulkas.

" _Maaf aku harus pergi kerumah sakit, dan membatalkan janji kita tapi aku akan segera pulang setelah selesai disana._

 _Istrimu Uzumaki Sakura :)"_

Dipandangnya datar kertas memo itu, Naruto lantas beranjak dari dapur menuju halaman belakang rumah. Sesampainya disana safir itu melebar, sungguh kotor halaman rumahnya, dipenuhi oleh dedauan kering dan beberapa pot bunga yang layu karena jarang disirami air.

Beginilah realita dokter yang dielu-elukan kehebatannya dirumah sakit, hanya untuk merawat rumahnya saja mereka kekurangan waktu. Naruto harus berfikir dan menegosiasikan masalah pembantu baru dengan Sakura, mengingat mereka hanya tinggal berdua dan jarang berada dirumah. Setidaknya dengan kehadiran pembantu keadaan rumah minimalis ini akan lebih layak dihuni.

"Ash.. kasihan sekali, bunga-bunga ini.." Naruto berjongkok, lalu ia melipat lengan baju hitam yang dikenakannya. Dengan kedua tangannya yang kuat ia memindahkan pot bunga itu satu-persatu ke tempat sumber air dipojok.

Dengan inisiatif tinggi pria bertubuh jangkung itu, menyapu sedikit halaman rumahnya. Setelah beberama menit Naruto tersenyum senang karena terlihat kini di safirnya penampakan halaman rumahnya sudah lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

"Yosh, sedikit lagi.." Karena keringat yang menetes deras dikeningnya, tangan kiri Naruto terangkat untuk mengelapnya.

"Hallo Dokter Naruto?" Naruto terkaget, karena mendengar suara panggilan dari tetangganya. Dengan cepat Naruto menoleh pada laki-laki paruh baya diseberang tembok rumahnya.

"Oh.. tuan Iruka rupanya, saya kira siapa yang memanggil.."

"Hhahaha.. iya begitulah, apa anda sedang bersih-bersih?" Naruto tersenyum dengan pertanyaan tetangganya yang ramah itu.

"Iya, seperti itulah saya tidak bisa membiarkan sampah ini menumpuk tuan hahaha.." Garing Naruto.

"Kemarin malam anginnya memang sedikit kencang Dokter, dan mungkin angin itu yang menggugurkan banyak daun pohon mangga milik anda Dok.." Lanjut Iruka dengan nada riang.

"Oh iya ngomong-ngomgong untuk apa anda membawa tangga?"

"Begini, Konohamaru menginginkan layangan yang tersangkut didahan pohon mangga anda Dok.." Dengan malu-malu Iruka berujar karena pada awalnya ayah satu anak itu tidak berniat untuk meminta ijin mengambil barang yang berada di pekarangan rumah Naruto.

"Ah..tidak apa-apa, tak perlu sungkan tuan Iruka ambil saja.. Saya rasa jika anda mengambilnya Konohamaru pasti sangat senang.." Entah kenapa ada sedikit ada rasa iri dihati Naruto, ia menatap Iruka yang sedang mencoba melebarkan kaki tangga dan mulai memanjat didahan pohon yang sedikit menjorok melewati tembok pekarangan rumahnya.

Tak mau hanya menjadi penonton kemudian Naruto bergegas masuk kedalam rumahnya, karena rasa haus yang mendera kaki yang berbalut celana panjang berwarna hitam itu membawa Naruto menuju dapur.

Yah makan siang sendiri. Karena tak ada teman mengobrol Naruto akhirnya memainkan ponselnya. Ia membuka beberapa timeline berita di E-news dan makan sambil membaca adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini untuk mengusir rasa kesepiannya.

Hingga waktu telah menunjukan jam 4 sore Sakura bahkan belum juga pulang. Naruto sedikit resah, lelaki itu bahkan sempat mendapat jam tidur siang selama satu jam penuh dan telah membersiihkan diri dengan air shower yang dingin hingga membuat kulit tubuhnya segar dan wangi.

Saat Naruto memutuskan untuk menghubungi ponsel istrinya malah zong. Nomor ponsel Sakura tidak aktif, Naruto semakin mengkerutkan dahinya. Lagi-lagi janji palsu diantara keduanya menjadi awal pertengkaran mereka. Naruto mulai kesal. Ayolah hari ini adalah hari minggu dan sudah sangat jelas bahwa jadwal praktek Sakura dirumah sakit mulai dari hari senin hingga jumat.

Ia mengunci seluruh pintu rumah dan melesat menuju rumah sakit, sesampainya disana beberapa Koas menyambut kedatangan Naruto dengan sapaan hangat saat mereka berpapasan disepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Manik safir Naruto dengan teliti melihat keadaan sekitar untuk mencari keberadaan sang istri.

Kriieett..

Pintu yang bertuliskan nama Dokter Uzumaki Sakura itu dibuka dengan perlahan oleh Naruto, namun ketika ia masuk lebih dalam ke ruangan itu. ia tidak menemukan keberadaan wanita merah mudanya.

"Dokter Naruto?"

Alis Naruto terangkat ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Kemudian Naruto memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap ke lawan bicaranya. "Dokter Kabuto.. apa kau melihat Sakura?" To The poin Naruto.

"Itulah yang ingin aku katakan, sejak melihatmu memasuki ruangan Sakura. Istrimu tertidur diruang istirahat.. tidak ada yang berani membangunkannya, karena dia menyelesaikan dua proses operasi sekaligus siang tadi.."

Senyum getir diperlihatkan oleh Naruto kemudian ia menepuk pundak temannya itu. "Terimakasih, karena telah memberitauku.."

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang istirahat, Naruto beberapa kali berpapasan dengan pasien anak-anak yang sedang menjalani rawat inap, ia berhenti untuk menghibur anak-anak yang tengah digendong oleh orang tuanya agar berhenti menangis.

"Terimakasih Dokter, akhirnya putra saya berhenti menangis.." Seorang ibu muda tersenyum senang karena telah dibantu oleh Naruto untuk menenangkan anaknya.

"Sama-sama nyonya.. putra anda benar-benar lucu, kalau begitu saya permisi.."

"Iya silahkan Dokter.." Ramah si-wanita.

* * *

Beberapa Koas terkejut melihat penampakan Naruto yang hanya mengenakan baju polo serta celana panjang masuk keruang istirahat.

"Selamat sore Dokter.." Sapa para Koas berjamaah. Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil untuk mereka. Safirnya melirik wanita berambut pink yang tengah meringkuk tertidur di bagian pojok ruangan.

"Yaampun apa dia merepotkan kalian.. ?' Tanya Naruto sambil menujuk tubuh istrinya.

"Sama sekali tidak Dok, justru Dokter Sakura banyak membantu dan mengajari kami banyak hal hari ini.. kami ingin menunggunya hingga siuman untuk mengucapkan terimakasih.." Balas salah satu Koas didikan Sakura tapi Naruto lupa siapa nama panggilan Koas dengan rambut panjang berwarna pirang pucat itu.

"Kalian tidak perlu sampai segitunya.. lebih baik kalian pulang, dan istirahat dirumah. Besok akan akan ada lebih banyak pasien lagi yang harus kalian tangani.. kalian harus siap dengan stamina yang kuat.." Setelah mendengar ceramah singkat dari Naruto para Koas itu mengangguk mantap.

"Aku akan mengurusnya.. Kalian hati-hati dijalan.." Lanjut Naruto lagi dan kini pria itu telah berjongkok dan berusaha membangunkan istrinya.

"Baik Dokter, kalau begitu kami permisi.. selamat sore.."

"Hei Sayang bangun.." Ditepuknya pelan kedua pipi putih istrinya. Membuat Sakura melenguh pelan.

Perlahan kelopak emerald itu terbuka. "Ngh.. Naruto?" Gumam Sakura, dan wanita itu berusaha untuk mendudukan dirinya.

"Ah Naru maaf, sepertinya aku ketiduran.. jam berapa sekarang?" Naruto tertawa kecil dengan tingkah istrinya yang seperti orang panikan.

"Hei, tenanglah sekarang masih sore.. dan kumpulkan dulu nyawamu yang masih tercecer itu.." Gurau Naruto.

Dengan gusar Sakura mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya "Iya-iya…"

"Ayo kita pulang.. kita berdua sama-sama berhutang janji, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Tangan tan itu terulur untuk membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Aku rasa tidak buruk juga.. aku ingin ke pantai.." Dengan melepas stetoskop yang melingkari lehernya, Sakura kemudian mengamit tangan suaminya dan segera beranjak dari ruangan peristirahan itu.

Bersambung…

Enak ya, buat fic baru lagi..

Judulnya aneh banget sumpah, demi dewa rasanya malu banget buat publis tapi karena udah terlanjur. yaudah deh, buat nyenengin hatiku aja mumpung lagi free..

Cerita Ini terinspirasi dari beberapa fanficsi yang sudah pernah aku baca dan juga dari film korea yang judulnya emergency couple, descendants of the sun dan film miracle from heaven. Moga aku nggak salah nyebutin judul filmnya soalnya aku rada-rada lupa wkwk..

See you next chaper.


	2. Chapter 2

Summery : mereka berdua, dijuluki Tangan Tuhan. Pengorbanan yang mereka lakukan tak mengenal waktu. Bahkan hingga kebahagiaan mereka ikut dikorbankan untuk orang lain./ "Terimakasih dok, Akhirnya anak saya sembuh.." Hanya kedua batu nisan itu yang ditatap oleh manik hitam Sasuke.

Pairing : [ NaruSaku ]

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Catatan manja dari Author : fanfic Cuma buat senang-senang aja, dan bila ada typo tolong dikoreksi ya wkwk..

 **Hands from Heaven**

Wush..

Dokter Naruto, terus tersenyum sepanjang jalan tol menuju pantai perbatasan. Ditemani alunan musik kenangan masa-masa kuliah membuat dirinya dan sang istri sesekali cekikikan serta saling berbagi kisah nyata yang mereka alami saat kuliah dulu.

Setelah sama-sama mengingkari janji. Akhirnya pasangan suami istri ini memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua di pantai indah dekat konoha.

Sesampainya disana, sunset menyambut dengan suka cita. Bayangan siluet orange menerangi seluruh penjuru pantai. Angin yang berhembus sama-sama menerbangkan halus helaian pirang dan merah muda pasangan dokter itu.

"Huh.. kita harus lebih sering mendapat cuci mata pemandangan alam seperti ini.." Sakura begitu senang, tak jarang ia menghirup rakus udara pantai yang sedikit berbau amis namun segar di saat yang bersamaan.

"Oh ya? tapi kita jarang sekali mendapat waktu libur hanya berdua begini.." Suara berat lelaki berkulit Tan itu. Seketika membuat Sakura terkikik pelan.

Memang itu adanya, terkadang sebagai suami Naruto tak bisa menuntut banyak dari Sakura. Karena biasanya mereka berdua hanya akan bertegur sapa saat bulan telah menerangi bumi.

Karena pada saat pagi hari pasti salah satu diantara mereka telah pergi dari rumah untuk panggilan kemanusiaan.

Dan waktu-waktu lainnya sebagian besar dihabiskan untuk berinteraksi dengan pasien dirumah sakit.

Mengenaskan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Inilah kehidupan mereka dimana setiap nafas keduanya didedikasikan untuk orang banyak tanapa pamrih.

"Tidak apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong.. aku mulai haus ayo kita beli minum dan duduk disebelah sana.." Tarikan halus tangan Sakura, menuntun kaki Naruto untuk melangkah mengikutinya.

Senyum Naruto mengembang, kala melihat keaktifan belahan jiwanya yang beda dari biasanya.

 **Puk.. Puk..**

Naruto menepuk pahanya, ia tak akan membiarkan Sakura duduk di diatas pasir pantai yang sedikit kotor karena beberapa pecahan ganggang laut dan karang-karang kecil.

"Ayo duduk disini.."

"Tidak usah, Aku duduk disampingmu saja.." Tolakan Sakura, tak membuat Naruto menyerah. Dipaksanya dengan sekali tarikan, wanita pinkis itu kini telah jatuh ke pangkuannya.

"Kyaa.."

 **Grep..**

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu jauh-jauh dariku.. Sekalian saja kita habiskan dan nikmati waktu ini dengan kemesraan yang tertunda.." Bisiknya erotis.

Sakura merona, kini ia merasa malu dan tak pantas. Pasalnya mereka berdua dalam posisi terlalu intim dan hampir sebagian penikmat pantai mengedarkan pandangan mereka saat Sakura berteriak.

Tak peduli kalangan orang tua, remaja dan anak-anak, mereka semua menoleh dengan serempak.

"Naruto ini terlalu dekat, apa kau tidak malu? kita sudah berumur dan sepantasnya sudah menjadi teladan bagi masyarakat.."

"Aku tidak peduli, selagi kita tidak dilingkungan rumah sakit hal ini sah-sah saja untuku.."

Sakura bisa apa saat Naruto sudah bebal begini. Intinya pasrah dan nikmati yang sudah terjadi, niscaya semua akan indah pada akhirnya.

"Dasar, yasudah.. kau mau minum?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah, tangannya begitu erat melingkar di pinggang ramping Sakura dan ia membenamkan wajahnya di bahu kecil Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau minum, aku hanya mau kamu Tsuma.."

 **Blush..**

Merah sudah wajah tirus Sakura, tak terbayangkan bagaimana bisa Naruto begitu err.. romantis ala-ala hajksh* # begini.

"Ustt! Naru, malu diliatin.." Nasihat Sakura.

"Bhaha.. iya-iya aku tau.. biarkan saja mereka melihat kita, yang penting kita kan sudah menikah.." Naruto meraup pipi tirus Sakura dari samping dan sekejap jatuhlah kecupan ringan dibibir Sakura.

Sakura tak berkutik, ia sedikit menegang. Wow serasa seperti first kiss kembali. Karena sangat pas dengan background berupa hembusan angin lembut yang menggelitik kulit.

"Cukup segitu saja, lanjutkan dirumah ya istriku sayang.." Bisik Naruto erotis. Sakura kehabisan kata-kata hanya senyumnya terpancar bagi sang suami.

Kini berat badan yang tak seberapa itu ditumpukan pada dada bidang Naruto. Dan dengan senang hati si-pirang menyambut Sakura yang larut dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Mereka sama-sama terkunci pada deburan ombak, dan mentari yang mulai habis terbenam, menyisakan hanya sedikit lagi sudut dari lingkaran sempurnanya.

"Kau tau Sakura, hari ini aku membersihkan halaman sendiri.. sepertinya akan lebih baik jika kita menyewa seorang pembantu untuk rumah itu.." Naruto memecah keheningan. Jarinya senantiasa bermain dengan rambut panjang istrinya.

"Oh iya? benarkah? kalau tidak salah terakhir kali aku ke halaman dan menyiram tanaman disana itu kira-kira sebulan yang lalu deh atau lebih?.."

Keriput-keriput bermunculan didahi mulus Sakura. Harus diakui juga, Sakura dan Naruto cukup keteteran untuk mengurus rumah mereka.

Jadi jika mereka menyewa pembantu mungkin akan meringankan sedikit beban pikiran Sakura tentang mengurus rumah.

"Kau setuju tidak?" Yakin Naruto, ia baru bisa bergerak mencari pembantu jika diskusi ini di sepakati oleh Sakura.

"Hm.. aku setuju saja, tapi cari pembantu yang sudah berpengalaman. Dan yang penting tidak perlu terlalu cantik!"

"Loh memangnya kenapa jika pembantu kita cantik?" Naruto mulai usil, pertanyaan menggoda ia lontarkan.

"Dasar tidak peka, iya jelaslah agar kau tidak tergoda dengan pembantu itu nanti!"

"Jadi kau cemburu? baiklah aku akan cari pembantu yang cantik.." Tambah Naruto, tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang mulai memanas.

"Tidak boleh!" Bentak Sakura.

"Ba- baiklah, baiklah aku hanya bercanda Tsuma.."

Karena hari sudah gelap dan udara bertambah dingin. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Sesampainya dirumah, hanya sepi yang menyambut mereka. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sakura langsung menyiapkan makan malam dan Naruto yang membersihkan diri dikamar.

* * *

Memasak sambil melamun sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sakura. Bukan apa-apa sih hanya saja kesepian rumah ini selalu menggangunya.

Bandingkan dengan rumah-rumah tetangga lainnya yang ramai dengan suara-suara ribut anak kecil. Sakura jadi iri karenanya.

"Jika kau terus memasak dengan tatapan kosong, kau bisa melukai tanganmu nanti Tsuma!" Suara berat dari suaminya membawa jiwa Sakura kembali ke badan.

Emeraldnya kini menoleh pada lelaki jangkung yang telah berdiri tepat disampingnya, dengan tatapan marah.

"..." Sakura diam ia memilih untuk fokus memotong kecil-kecil kentang diatas talenan berbentuk kotak itu.

Tangan besar Naruto terulur untuk mengelus surai merah muda milik Sakura "Bagus begitu lebih baik.." Lanjutnya, kemudian ia mematikan kompor yang mendidihkan air di teko kecil.

"Kau mau aku buatkan teh hijau?" Pelan Sakura.

"Iya, tapi akan aku buat sendiri saja.. lanjutlah memasak aku sudah lapar.." Tuntut Naruto, jelas saja perutnya lapar karena saat ini adalah jatah makan malamnya.

 **Sreng...**

Asap mengepul dari wajan yang dipakai menumis oleh Sakura, Naruto berdecak kagum dengan demo masak yang ditontonnya.

Istrinya bahkan bisa mengendalikan api yang masuk ke wajan saat ia menumis dengan lihai.

Bau harum masakannya membuat perut Naruto semakin menggila, sungguh ia benar-benar sangat lapar.

Tak butuh waktu lama lagi, kini semua makanan telah tersaji diatas meja.

Mata Naruto berbinar-binar dan air liurnya semakin banyak memenuhi rongga mulut, pertanda ia sudah sangat tak sabar ingin mengunyah sayuran hijau itu.

"Selamat makan.." Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

* * *

 **Beberapa menit kemudian..**

"Naruto berhenti minum Sake!" Sakura tak kuasa menahan tangan besar Naruto saat menuang minuman beralkohol khas daerah Konoha itu.

"Sedikit lagi Sakura, Udara hari ini dingin.. aku tidak kuat" Terus saja itu yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Bahkan tangan kirinya sekarang terulur untuk menuang Sake ke sloki kecil ditangan kananya.

"Anata berhenti! besok kita ada piket.."

"Tapi aku piket siang Tsuma.."

Jika sudah begini Sakura bungkam. Memang sih dokter anak memiliki jadwal praktek siang di hari senin dan pada hari-hari berikutnya jadwal mereka beralih pada pagi hari hingga sore.

Lain dengan Sakura, jam terbang dokter bedah lebih padat. Karena tak terhitung operasi dadakan yang akan mereka lalukan bila ada pasien yang terluka parah atau pasien korban kecelakaan yang harus ditangani segera.

Sakura memijit pangkal hidungnya, sudahlah biarkan saja suaminya tepar sesaat. Toh yang penting besok Naruto harus bisa profesional menghadapi pasien di rumah sakit.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan saja.. aku mau tidur dulu.." Sakura beranjak dari ruang tamu, ia membiarkan Naruto sebuk dengan sake-nya dan tontonan liga football kesukaannya.

"Sstt..ahhhk" Guman Naruto parau, sesaat ia menengguk minumannya.

"Ohh, tidur saja duluan.. persiapkan dirimu untuk serangan dariku Sakura" Bisik Naruto disela-sela hembusan nafasnya.

Balik kiri, balik kanan, tengkurap dan yang terakhir menutupi seluruh kepalanya dengan selimut, barulah Uzumaki Sakura dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, Naruto sedikit sempoyongan dan dengan sigap ia memegangi kepalanya. Berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar, Naruto berusaha agar tak terjatuh.

Kini suhu badannya telah menghangat, semburat sedikit merah menghiasi pipi Naruto. Efek dari Sake yang diminumnya tadi telah bekerja.

"Ahh.. istt.. pusing.." Rancunya dalam, pintu coklat itu dibukanya. Hanya gelap yang ditangkap shappire itu. Naruto melangkah semakin dekat dengan ranjang.

Bibirnya mengerucut tak kala melihat gumpalan, tak berwujud diatas ranjangnya. "Sakurah~.."

Dengan melepas sendal rumahannya. Naruto merangkak naik ke ranjang. Dengan pelan selimut pembungkus itu ia tanggalkan, serempak saja dipeluk sesuatu yang bersembunyi di baliknya.

Sekejap mata yang terpejam itu dibuka lebar, karena sensasi empuk dan tiba-tiba kempes bersamaan yang ia rasakan.

Karena kesal langsung saja dihidupkan lampu tidur di dekat nakas. "Shit! Bantal!" Murka Naruto.

Semua benda yang ada diatas ranjang dilempar brutal oleh Naruto. Tak peduli apakah itu bantal dan selimut, pokoknya kini ranjangnya hanya terlapisi sprai putih tipis.

 **Ceklek...**

Sakura terbelalak saat kaki jenjangnya menyentuh keramik kamarnya. Tak terpikirkan hanya dalam hitungan menit saja kini penampakan kamarnya begitu berantakan.

Ia hanya tertuju pada satu mahluk pirang yang berdiri didekat ranjang.

"Anata! apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura mendekat, wanita itu memunguti benda yang dilempar oleh Naruto tadi.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Naruto mulai cegukan, entah kenapa melihat Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi membuatnya marah.

"Mau kemana kau!" Pergelangan tangan Sakura tercekal kuat, kontan saja emereldnya memicing tajam pada shappire itu.

"Kau ini kenapa? lepaskan Naru, sakit!" Perjuangan Sakura untuk meloloskan diri dari cekalan suaminya sia-sia saja. Bahkan justru sekarang kedua tangannya dikunci kuat hanya dengan satu tangan Naruto.

"Hiks.. ti - hiks - dak.. Hiks.."

"Nghpmm~…" Naruto mencium Sakura dengan brutal dan Sakurapun makin terdorong ke belakang, kekuatan Naruto bila mabuk mencapai 2 kali lipat dari biasanya.

 **Bruk..**

Keduanya jatuh diatas ranjang yang empuk. Sayang sekali tidak bagi Sakura, karena berat badan Naruto bertumpu sepenuhnya diatasnya jadi Sakura benar-benar merasa terhimpit dan sesak dibawah.

"Nahmmm.." Sakura bergeliat tak nyaman, cumbuan Naruto makin dalam.

"Sakura Hiks.. diam! jangan banyak melawan Tsuma!" Saat bersuara dengan nada serak. Nafas Naruto memburu.

Sakura membisu, Tapi tak apa Sakura maklumi suaminya juga manusia biasa, dan sudah selayaknya ia sebagai seorang istri untuk melayani suaminya secara lahiriah.

"Baiklah kemarilah Anata.." Sekarang Sakura tak menolak.

Selanjutnya haya Tuhan yang tau apa yang mereka lakukan. Dan rembulan malam yang menjadi saksi penyatuan cinta mereka.

* * *

Sinar Mentari menusuk kejam, shappire yang masih terpejam itu. Kemudian karena merasa terganggu akhirnya ia membuka paksa kelopak matanya. Naruto mengerang dan menggeliat.

"Duh pusing!"

Lelaki pirang itu terduduk di ranjang, diedarkan kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Penampakan ruangan yang lumayan luas itu kini sudah rapi. Bahkan gorden jendelanya saja sudah terbuka lebar. Itu pasti ulah istrinya.

Benar saja, bahkan Naruto sudah disiapkan baju kemeja kerja oleh Sakura. "Jam berapa dia bangun?" Diacak-acaknya surai pirang miliknya, Naruto lantas bergegas mandi karena waktu telah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi.

Sarapan sudah siap, saat Naruto mendudukan bokongnya di meja makan. Sarapan sendiri, Naruto merasa seperti seorang bujangan tua yang sengsara.

"Huh.." Selesai dari makan, ia lantas bersiap-siap karena jam kerjanya dirumah sakit hampir dimulai.

 **darp.. darp.. darp..**

Seorang suster datang membawa sebuah kantung infus ditangannya. Naruto tersenyum padanya, kini lelaki berbadan tegap itu telah bekerja dirumah sakit. Hari ini sebenarnya ia hanya menpadat tugas untuk mengecek kondisi anak-anak yang menderita kanker darah atau leokimia.

"Mana tangannya, kita ganti infus dulu ya.." Naruto begitu lembut memberikan instruksi pada bocah berambut coklat yang tidur tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Si anak yang ditemani oleh kedua orangtuanya hanya menggangguk lemah. "Dokter, pelan-pelan ya.." Cicit sibocah kemudian. Dari penampakannya anak itu wajahnya pucat pasi, bibir putih pecah-pecah dan sangat kurus.

Naruto jadi kasihan, ia mulai menghibur anak yang murung itu. "Nee.. kenapa kau kelihatan khawatir.. coba lihat kemari, doraemon ingin bicara padamu"

Netra sianak langsung menatap bingung, sedetik kemudian sebuah boneka tangan berbentuk doraemon menyembul dari balik pembatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Huaa.." Semangat si-anak, sambil bertepuk tangan.

Naruto memberi kode pada Coas bimbingannya untuk mengambil alih tugas mengganti infus pada pasien.

"Hai.. kamu si-tampan aku doraemon, jika kamu sudah sembuh aku akan memberikan sebuah hadiah dari kantung ajaibku.."

Dipaksanya suara cempreng Naruto keluar demi mendubling suara agar mirip tokoh Doraemon. "Sugoii~.. benarkah itu?"

"Kau masih tidak percaya, sekarang tutup matamu.."

Setelah matanya ditutup, infuspun telah selesai diganti. Dan Naruto segera merogoh kantung saku jaket dokternya. Sebuah main baru diserahkan pada bocah lugu itu.

"Nee, nee.. buka matamu sekarang.."

"Yeii.. makasi dokter.." Senyumnya mengembang, Naruto berhasil menjaga apa yang menjadi kewajibannya. Dibalasnya dengan cengiran cerah khasnya. "Sama-sama.."

Setelah selesai menulis reka medis terbaru untuk pasiennya, Naruto pamit undur diri. Namun sebelum itu kedua orang tua yang memperhatikan Naruto mengurus pasien anak-anak berucap terimakasi karena telah menghibur dan memberikan sebuah suntikan semangat bagi Putra mereka.

Beberapa Coas mengangguk paham dengan cara Naruto memperlakukan semua pasiennya dengan sangat ramah.

"Jadi, jika kalian menghadapi anak-anak usahakan agar selalu tersenyum pada mereka.. paham?"

"Paham Dok.." Ucap mereka serempak.

"Bagus-bagus... yap waktu istirahat singkat, sebaiknya kalian isi perut dulu.." Perintah Naruto. Kebetulan ia juga merasa lumayan lelah.

"Baik, Dok.. tapi apa anda tidak ikut dengan kami ke kantin?" Tawar salah satu diantara mereka.

"Tidak aku akan duduk diruanganku saja, jika kalian sudah selesai aku ingin kalian menyetorkan laporan apa-apa saja yang sudah kalian pelajari hari ini.."

Tiga orang dokter muda itu menatap nalar Naruto. Percuma saja mereka istirahat jika harus menulis laporan untuk segera disetorkan pada dokter pirang itu.

"Kenapa kalian diam? waktu kalian akan cepat habis jika hanya berdiam diri disini.."

"Oh iya-iya Dok, kalau begitu kami permisi.."

Sakura merentangkan tangannya yang pegal, emeraldnya terfokus pada ponsel yang masih menyala. Diambilnya benda kotak canggih itu, dan mengetikkan beberapa kode untuk membuka kunci layar.

"Cepat sekali, sekarang tiba-tiba sudah sore.." Gumam Sakura.

Ponselnya bergetar, tertera disana nama sang suami yang menelponnya. sekali sentuh panggilan itu telah tersambungkan.

 _" **Tsuma kau sudah pulang?"**_

"Belum, masih ada satu pasien yang ingin kontrol satu jam lagi.."

 ** _"Baiklah-baiklah, ingat makan ok!.."_**

"Tunggu! apa kau masih dipoli anak?"

 ** _"Hm masih.. mau ke sini?"_**

"iya, aku bosan sendiri.."

 ** _"Ok, akan aku tunggu dipoli anak.."_**

 **Tut**

Sakura tersenyum sumringah, hari ini lumayan tidak terlalu padat, Sakura hanya perlu mengecek ulang berkas reka medis dan menerima beberapa pasien yang ingin kontrol kesehatan pasca oprasi.

Poli anak ada dilantai dua gedung barat, Sakura hanya perlu menyebrang sedikit melalui loby dan naik dengan menggunakan lift untuk sampai disana.

Beberapa suster yang berlalu lalang bertegur sapa dengan Sakura. Sangat ringan kaki yang berbalut sendal selop khusus dokter itu, membawa tubuh ramping Sakura semakin dekat dengan ruang kerja poli anak tempat kubikel suaminya berada.

 **Tok.. Tok..**

 **Ceklek ..**

Pintu putih itu terbuka, nampak sudah saat kepala pinkis itu menyembul sedikit dari pintu. Naruto terlihat memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya. Tiga anak-anak muda berpakaian putih-putih berbaris sejajar sembari menunduk didepan meja suaminya.

"Maaf, apa aku menggangu?" Suaranya pelan, serentak tiga Coas muda memberi permakluman dan sapaan ringan.

"Selamat sore Dokter Sakura.."

"Tidak Sakura, duduklah disana!.." Printah Naruto dengan suara beratnya. Tangan kanannya menggebrak meja untuk meminta atensi pada anak didiknya.

Sakura ikut kaget, saat suara keras menyapa telinganya.

"Laporan ini membuat aku kecewa, kalian sudah hampir empat bulan berada dibawah pengawasanku.. tapi tak satupun diantara kalian yang paham tentang jenis dan raksi obat bagi tubuh anak.. padahal baru tadi siang aku menjelaskannya, kalian sudah lupa!?" Gertaknya

Ruangan ber AC itu mulai panas. Sakura jadi ikut merasa takut dengan wajah sangar suaminya. Ini kali pertama Sakura melihat Naruto membentak Coas yang ia bimbing.

"Jika terus begini kalian tidak bisa aku luluskan, sebagai bahan pertimbangan aku beri waktu sampai jam 10 malam. Untuk membuat ulang laporan ini, dan jika kalian kehabisan kertas ambil saja diruang administrasi poli anak.." Lanjutnya.

Keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes deras dari pelipis tiga dokter muda itu. Tak banyak bertanya mereka langsung undur diri dari ruangan pembimbingnya.

 **Ceklek**.. pintu tertutup.

"Anata, kau kejam sekali.. lihat mereka sampai ketakutan.."

Sakura geleng-geleng kepala dengan sikap tegas Naruto. Sedangkan si pelaku malah menyeringai miring.

"Kau tau kan aku masih berduka dengan kejadian kemarin, maka dari itu aku ingin mereka bertiga belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh.."

Sakura menggeser kursinya agar lebih mendekat pada meja kaca tempat Naruto menopang dagunya.

"Iya kau benar, sekarang lulusan Dokter dari universitas Konoha tidak terlalu memiliki skil bagus saat dilapangan.."

"Dunia medis tak hanya memerlukan dokter yang pintar dalam menguasai materi tapi juga harus sigap dalam menangani pasien secara langsung.." Lanjut Naruto.

"Ahah~.. dengan begitu beban kita akan berkurang.." Canda Sakura, Naruto terkikik kecil. Untunglah hari ini mereka bisa bertemu, walaupun hanya mengobrol ringan. Naruto mengerti, begini saja sudah cukup.

 **Braakk**..

Sakura dan Naruto terkaget saat seorang suster jaga UGD menggebrak paksa pintu ruangannya. Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan ia menatap dua pasangan dokter itu.

"Sebelumnya maaf Dokter Naruto! Tapi seorang ayah mengamuk di UGD karena anaknya muntah hebat saat diberi obat anti mual oleh salah-satu Coas bimbingan anda.." Laporan itu sontak membuat wajah tampan Naruto mengeras. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berhamburan keluar ruangan disusul oleh Sakura.

 _"lagi-lagi, terulang.."_ Batin Naruto kesal.

Bersambung..

yup senang rasanya up lagi, makasi ya buat temen-temen yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk mampir distory HFH ini wkwkwk.. sampai ketemu lagi dichap berikutnya :3


End file.
